Daylight over Moonlight
by Vampire Lover 6787
Summary: The moonlight that use to hovered over Bella has left her in the dark but now sunlight has broken through and brighten her world but who is the Sun? and will the Moon ever Come from behind the clouds? It'll get better I promise : -So Read Me!-
1. Good bye FloridaWhat's wrong with them?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT on twilight i wish I did though :'( **

**Chapter One**

{BPOV}

Surprisingly I missed the wet rainy place of Forks, Washington were I lived with my dad Charlie, before moving back to live with my mom Renee and her new husband Phil in Jacksonville,

Florida were Phil played for the Jacksonville Suns. It was a change compared to Forks, actually It was the complete opposite of Forks. Dad made me come for the summer. I didn't want to

go, I begged and pleaded with him to let me stay I can remember that day perfectly well.

( Flash-Back)

But Ch-Dad I want to stay here. Bells I know but you need to see your mom you haven't seen her sense... sense the day she came and tried to get you to go with her when...when he left.

Is it Phil is that why you don't want to go, he's a good guy you know. No Dad it's not Phil it's just that it's getting better here I have Jacob, Paul, Sam, Emily, and the others.

(Pre-Werewolfs for now) Yes, I know honey just go see your mom she's dieing to see you. Yeah I know. Please Bells, For your mom? Okay, Dad but only for the summer. That's all I'm

asking,Charlie said.

( End of Flash-back)

Now it is summer time and it's sweltering hot in Florida. And I Bella Marie Swan is actually getting tan and I'm not talking about a little either. Not only am I getting tan but my hair color has

changed instead of its matte brown color it was, Now it's a very glossy very dark brown almost black color. Also when I got here mom forced me into one of the huge malls and bought me

a whole new wardrobe.

Do you have everything packed and ready my mom asked Frantically. Yes mom, I said for the hundredth time, as we got in the car on are way to the airport. Aw Bella, sweetheart do you

have to leave so soon? Yes mom the summer is almost over and I want to see my friends before School starts again. Okay babe, mom said as she was dropping me off at the airport. I love

you, call me soon okay? Love you too mom and I will. Just then my flight was called and I had to load the plane. The guy had already loaded my bags on the plane and we were off. Under

my breath I whispered, Bye mom, Bye Phil, Bye Jacksonville, I'll miss you.

I luckily got a window seat so I had time to think. Dad had called a week before and said he had a big surprise for me when I got home, my mom was in on it to, but she wouldn't tell me

what it was. My dad said he wouldn't be able to pick me up but would get Sam to pick me up.

When I got off the plane I instantly saw Sam he was said by his old blue beat up Chevy truck and standing next to him was Jacob and Paul. As I walked up to them they didn't seem to

recognize me. Hey Guys whats up? Huh? Jacob said. I said Hey!

wait Bells is that you Paul asked. Yeah it's me who were you expecting? Oh my gawd Bells it is you Jacob said running up and giving me one of his famous bear hugs. Gosh Bella look at

you, you look like a completely different person, Sam said giving me a light hug. When I touch Sam's skin he was burning up I also noticed Jacob was to, and when Paul hugged me tightly I

could feel the heat through his shirt.

What was wrong with them?

**Hey guys It's Me Vampire Lover 6787 I no this isn't the best Chapter it's just a filler but I promise it will get better. You'll know soon who she'll be with. Also comment and say who you think it will be or would like it to be. I'll give you a hint it's either Sam, Jacob or Paul guess :) Also Comment, Favorite and Follow me on twitter :) I promise to update soon I'll update as soon as I get 3 comment. Thanks Hope you like it:)**

**-Vampire Lover 6787= **/brittany6787


	2. She's beautiful!

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing :( but I do own this fanfic story and this account :) haha lol**

Chapter One Part 2

The past month had been rough. I hadn't seen Sam he had left no one had seen him for weeks. Then a week after Bella left I became I'll I had a very high temperature. Sam finally came

back and when he did he came to me and said bluntly your turning in to a werewolf. I asked him slightly confused, Sam what the hell are you talking about? It's in your blood Paul you have

the fever, I did to before it happened to me. What ... what are you talking about... you ... you don't know what your talking about...your lying, I said starting to lose my temper, I then

began to shake uncontrollably.

As fast as he could Sam grabbed me by the arm and Dragged me out of my house and into the woods. Sam hastily moved from my side and stripped the clothes he was wearing and

morphed into a very large bear sized wolf that was as black as smut. Just then I felt heat role down my spine my muscle began to burn. The next thing I remember was howling in pain and

seeing chocolate brown paws. Oh my gawd I just howled and I have paws, OH MY GAWD!

Weeks have passed, now Jacob had joined me and Sam. Today was the day that Jacob, Sam, and I were going to pick Bella up at the airport. Charlie couldn't because he had a special

surprise for Bella.

As we were driving to get Bella, Sam and Jacob were arguing about who they thought would faze next Sam had bid $20 on Jared and Jacob was biding on Embry. I was ignoring them and

was concentrating on driving Sam truck since I loss yesterdays bet. I was parking the truck and told the guys we were here. YES! Jacob said finally we get to see her. He had been talk

about her coming back he was so existed we all were but, we still just can't tell her about us or she mite run away scream. She wouldn't be scared she ran with vampires, Jacob said and

Sam growled under is breath. It angered us all when we found out Bella had been dating a leech. I can smell the reeking stench just thinking about those racked things. Yuck!

Just then this girl starting walking toward us she look familiar. She was beautiful she had bronzed skin almost as dark as mine she looked as if she could be Quileute, she was wearing

white short-shorts showing off her toned leg and a turquoise colored tank top fitting her perfectly and she was wearing some white and black pumas. Her hair was dark brown almost

black and her eyes oh those eyes it was like swimming in a pool of chocolate. She was gorgeous the most beautiful human being I had ever seen.

Just then she walked up to us and said Hey Guys whats up. Just then that voice hit me, it can't be I thought. Hey! wait Bells is that you, I asked stupidly. Yeah it's me who were you

expecting she asked almost hurt. Oh my gawd Bells it is you Jacob said running up and giving her one of his famous bear hugs. Gosh Bella look at you, you look like a completely different

person, Sam said giving her a light hug.

I hugged her tightly and her scent hit me sweet ripe strawberries with a light hint of vanilla, it reminding me of when I was a little kid and my mom would make those delicious strawberry

pies with the whip cream on top, Yum! I missed her more than I thought.

**hey guys sadly I got no comments it made me sooo sad :( but never mind that since I got no comments I chose the pairing on my own. Try to guess what is gonna happen also check out my videos I made for this story** **so go check it out :) 3 comments=update=:) also do forget to follow me on twitter(Info on Homepage profile thingy or what ever it's called lol and plz comment even tell if it's bad for all I care I just want comments lol)**

P.s:I need a beta if you want to be it comment below first one to comment saying they want to gets the job :)

_**I love you all and have a g**_**_reat summer :)_**

**_-Brittany a.k.a Vampire Lover 6787 or bhgirl6792 :)  
_**


	3. What the hell happened to you!

**Sorry it's so short:(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :( but this story and account :)**

**Chapter Two**

**{BPOV}**

We were still standing in the airport parking lot when I noticed that Sam and Jacob kept looking at me and then Paul and then back at each other with strange looks on their faces and  
Jacob had a kind of pissed look on his face and I didn't no why, I finally glanced a Paul to notice him stairing at me with an odd look on his face, he looked almost confused but happy at  
the same time.

It was really starting to creeping me out.

I finally broke the silence by saying, what the hell are ya'll looking at?

Are we going to leave or not?

They all jumped in surprise.

Uh uh yeah, Paul said quickly.

He hurriedly grabbed my bags and threw them in the back of the pick up.

Then we all jumped in the truck where I was sandwiched between Paul and Jacob as Paul drove.

It was a tight fit with two overly muscular boys a grown man and me a not to skinny not to curvy girl that still had to partly sit on Paul. The car ride was long and very hot Jacob and Paul must both have a fever.

As I leaned against Paul his skin litterally was so hot it felt like he burnt me.

Damn Paul what in the hell is wrong with your burning up, I asked quickly pressing my hand to his cheek.

When I did he shivered at my touch.

Uh um it's nothing really, he said.

Paul I think you need to go to the hospital, I said.

I no someone who's gonna put him in the hospital, Jacob mumbled madly only intended for Paul hear.

I can't help it, Paul yelled back at Jacob.

What's going on, I asked confused.

We'll explain to you later because now we have to, Sam mumbled.

Just then we reached my house and I immediately notice that where my truck was usually parked had been replaced with a sleek and sexy black mustang and on the back-wind-shield

_"Welcome Home Bells" _

was wrote in shaving cream in Charlies hand writing.

As Paul parked the truck I started freaking out **(I know OOC so what)** I jump out of the truck right behind Paul, Oh my gosh is this my suprise, I asked overly excited.

Yep Charlie said from right behind me and I jumped slightly turned around and gave him a big hug.

What the hell happened to you, he said shocked and big eyed.

**Hey guy I got my three reviews thank you so much  
Shout out to:**hello there, ashleyluvsembry, and irishfaery95.** Thanks for your support.  
Your reviews made me so happy. :)  
**

**Also don't forget to ****check out my videos I made for this story** **so go check them out :) also do forget to follow me on twitter(Info on Homepage profile thingy or what ever it's called lol just click my name where my pic is:)) (also plz comment even tell if it's bad for all I care, I just want comments lol)  
Also I'll be gone for a week on a trip but as soon as I can I'll update.  
Thanks you all Luv ya,  
****_-Brittany a.k.a Vampire Lover 6787 or bhgirl6792 :)_**

P.s:I still need a beta for this story if you want to be my beta comment below first one to comment saying they want to gets the job :)


	4. Werewolf?

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight and never will :(  


* * *

Recap:Just then we reached my house and I immediately notice that where my truck was usually parked had been replaced with a sleek and sexy black mustang and on the back-wind-shield "Welcome Home Bells" was wrote in shaving cream in Charlies hand writing. As Paul parked the truck I started freaking out (I know OOC so what) I jump out of the truck right behind Paul, Oh my gosh is this my surprise, I asked overly excited. Yep Charlie said from right behind me and I jumped slightly turned around and gave him a big hug. What the hell happened to you, he said shocked and big eyed**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

{BPOV}

"Dad! what do you mean, what happened to me?" I asked Charlie.

"You look like a Different person!" he exclaimed with an odd knowing look on his face.

"It'll be soon" he mumbled to his self.

"What are you talking about dad?"

"Oh nothing, well lets not just stand here all day, come in" Charlie said to all of us with an off look on his face.

Just then Jacob and Sam grabbed my bags as Charlie lead the way.

Still confused I headed toward my house, when I got there Paul was holding the door open for me, as I got there he smile a me and said "I'm glad your finally home Bells."

"I'm glad too Paul I missed you... I mean all of you." I said embarrassed.

I always thought of Paul as a big brother but, there was something different today there was this pull I just can't explain.

"Hey Charlie can we barrow Bella for a little why'll?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, who was it?" he ask with a curious look on his face.

"Paul!" Jacob said mad.

My dad was in on this to I thought to my self.

"This is really starting to piss me off what the hell are you talking about?" I asked angry.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Charlie said shocked.

"We'll explain" Paul said lightly touch my hand and we both gasped a the electric shock yanking are hands away.

"What was that" I asked.

"Come on and we'll explain" Sam said leading me out the door to his truck.

Then we all piled in once again, but this time Sam drove instead.

Finally we pulled up to Billy and Jacobs small red cabin like house.

At the sound of Sam's truck Billy rolled his self outside.

When he came out and saw us he had the same shocked knowing look on his face that Charlie had had.

"Bella your home, how was Jacksonville?" Billy asked.

"It was great, Thanks Billy."

"So are you going to explain why you've all been acting weird now?" I asked.

"Yeah come in" Sam said.

When we walk into Billy's small home he lead us to the kitchen where all sat around the kitchen table.

"Let's Start" Sam said.

"Bella we need to tell you something that is important and you can't tell anyone."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Bella a long time ago there were stories of are people the Quileute people, the stories said that are people could change from human to wolf"

"Like a werewolf?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, like a werewolf" Paul said.

"But what about werewolves?" I asked.

"We are" Jacob said.

"Your werewolves?" I asked confused.

"How is that possible?"

It's in are genetics" Paul said

"Oh" I said.

Sam, Paul, and Billy looked at me like I was crazy Jacob just smiled.

"Oh, that's all your going to say?" Paul asked

"What else am I going to say?" I asked

"I Told you she wouldn't freak out." Jacob said laughing.

"Such a Bella answer" Paul said shaking his head laughing with Jacob.

* * *

** Sorry I've been gone and this wasn't such a good chapter but there's more to come thank you all for your comments and advice. Also Bella is going learn something even more surprising in the next chapter:) Yah! Anyway I'd love to give a shout out to the following: Twimore, irishfaery95, miss-glitz, team-damon-paul, , and jazzandbells!(For Reviews:)) Thank you all for your support also thank you all that favorited, alerted, and etc. You all make me so happy thanks. **

**As always review, alert, Favorite, follow me on twitter, and check out my youtube videos :) ( youtube and twitter info on profile)**

**P.s. jazzandbells if you see this, message me or comment bellow if you still want to be my beta :) I'd really appreciate it and so would my readers :)**

**Thank you and Lots of love **

**-Vampire Lover 6787 or bhgirl6792(Brittany:))  
**


	5. Imprint?

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight and never will :(**

**

* * *

Recap:**

"Let's Start" Sam said.

"Bella we need to tell you something that is important and you can't tell anyone."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Bella a long time ago there were stories of are people the Quileute people, the stories said that are people could change from human to wolf"

"Like a werewolf?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, like a werewolf" Paul said.

"But what about werewolves?" I asked.

"We are" Jacob said.

"Your werewolves?" I asked confused.

"How is that possible?"

It's in are genetics" Paul said

"Oh" I said.

Sam, Paul, and Billy looked at me like I was crazy Jacob just smiled.

"Oh, that's all your going to say?" Paul asked

"What else am I going to say?" I asked

"I Told you she wouldn't freak out." Jacob said laughing.

"Such a Bella answer" Paul said shaking his head laughing with Jacob.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

{BPOV}

"What do you mean that's such a Bella answer?" I asked.

It's just that your the only girl in the world who would just say Oh, when someone just told you they can change into giant freaking hairy ass wolves!" Paul said laughing.

"What am I suppose to say.

Ahh! Get away I don't want to see your giant freaking hairy wolf asses?" I said laughing along with Billy, Sam, an Paul.

"Ha Ha Very funny Bells" Jacob said sarcastically.

"What's your problem Jacob?" I asked.

"Oh it nothing really just ask your hairy ass boyfriend!"

And he ran out of the house shaking and running like he was going to explode.

"What's his Problem and what the hell is he talking about?" I asked worried.

"I explain" Paul said

"I better be getting you home anyway."

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you two later" I said to Billy and Sam.

" Okay Bella we'll see you very soon" Sam said looking a Paul Smiling.

"Bye Bella" Billy said with the same grin on his face.

After that me and Paul left the small red house, and he lead me toward the woods.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You wanted and explanation didn't you?" He asked.

"Uh yeah of course!" I said a little to eagerly making him laughed.

He grabbed my hand as we continue to walk, shocking me when I felt that same electric surge of energy.

He smiled down at me and said " I'll explain that to."

All I could do was smile back up at him and say "Okay!"

He laughed and seemed so care free I'd never seen this part of Paul before.

Just then it hit what am I doing?

I use to see Paul as a brother and I don't see that anymore all I see is a handsome man holding my hand in his.

Just then we reached a meadow where Paul led me to a large rock by a small trickling stream where we sat together still hand in hand.

"Bella" Paul started.

"Yeah" I said back.

"There's something I need to tell you that we didn't tell you before because Sam thought it would be better if I told you alone and if this wouldn't have happened then we wouldn't be able to tell you about us."

"What is it Paul?" I asked confused.

"Bella I imprinted on you!"

"Imprinted?" I asked.

"It means we're soul mate, I can be a best friend or a lover or both."

Paul said the last part in almost a whisper and when he said lover I blushed a fierce crimson making Paul smile and brush finger lightly across my cheek and with that came the electric shock once more.

"Same Bella same beautiful Bella." Paul whispered hoarsely.

* * *

**Hey guys It's me back with my annoying rambling:) **

**Shout outs to: Taylorsfan21 and irishfaery95 for their awesome review also thank you so much irishfaery95 for your faithful reviews you have reviewed all my chapter and I thank you for that. :)**

**Thank you all for your support also thank you all that favorited, alerted, and etc. You all make me so happy thanks. **

**As always ****review, alert, Favorite, follow me on twitter, and check out my youtube videos :) ( youtube and twitter info on profile)**

**P.s. jazzandbells if you see this, message me or comment bellow if you still want to be my beta :) I'd really appreciate it and so would my readers :) Because I still need a beta :)**

**P.s.2: If you want a shout out review and I guarantee you one :) review=Shout out :)**

**Thank you and Lots of love "XOXO"**

**-Vampire Lover 6787 or bhgirl6792(Brittany:))**


	6. Oh Shit!

**Hey guys I know its been a why'll I just wanted to gladly tell you all I now have a beta now and this story is going to be 100 times better :)**

**Beta:****jazzandbells(You Should all Check out her stories. I bet she'd enjoy that.:))**

**Chapter Five**

**{BPOV}**

We were just sitting there, in silence for a while and it was easy to tell that Paul had something on his mind and he had no idea how to voice his thoughts about it. "Bella, I have a question," Paul said.

"What is it Paul?" I asked, slightly curious while he started to blush some-which may I add, had never happened before in the history of all the time that I have known him- when he said something along the lines of:

"What do you want me to be Bella?"I certainly wasn't expecting that, but I quickly regained my composure from the shocked look that I know must have been on my face.

"Paul lets just go with the flow and take it one step at a time." I said smiling lightly at him and he grinned back.

"Come on we better get going" Paul said helping me up from the rock that I was sitting on, when there was a slight rustling noise from the bushes not far from where Paul and I were.

"Grr!" came a growling sound from within the bushes.

"Holy shit what is that!" I asked jumping and hiding behind Paul. The next thing I know Paul was rolling on the ground laughing just as a russet colored wolf the size of a bear came out of the woods.

"Ha ha Jake you scared the shit out of Bella!" Paul yelled while laughing and trying to regain some semblance to normalcy.

"Huh? Jacob is that you?" I asked and the giant wolf shook his head yes with this odd wolf like smile, shining brightly while his tongue lolled out to the side.

"Oh my gosh! You scared the crap out of me!" I said laughing at myself and my tendencies.

Just then he walked back into the brush where we couldn't see him and then came out in human form wearing nothing but a pair of gym shorts.

"Ha ha Bells you should have seen the look on your face," Jacob said holding his sides from laughing so hard.

"So Jake are ya still mad at me?" Paul asked him playfully punching him in the arm.

"I guess not but if you hurt Bella I'll hurt you!" Jacob said putting Paul in a head lock and ruffled his hair.

"Just like brothers again" I said smiling and they enveloped me into tight hug.

"Yep" they chorused.

"Well Jake we'll have to see you soon I need to get Bells home before Charlie and Sam both kick my ass" Paul said putting arm around my waist and smiled down at me "You ready beautiful?" he ask me."

"Yep!" I said back.

Well I'll see you two later I'm on patrol," Jake said give me a hug and ran into the heavy brush.

Paul drove me home in Sam's truck and dropped me of at my house giving me a hug and leave quickly because Sam was going to skin him alive if he was late for patrol.

There were some vampires running around and they weren't vegetarian vampires who hunted animals so they were going around killing innocent people in the area, and the wolves had to keep a watch out for them.

When I walk in the house was Charlie was waiting for me.

"So they told, yes?" He asked.

"Yep!" I said smiling and ran up stairs.

I could hear Charlie down stairs laughing to him self and I bet a smile was on his face and I couldn't help but smile. Yep Charlie actually laughing and it made me smile and laugh to. I couldn't believe that I was truly finally happy again.

When I got up stairs I took a quick shower and changed into some old sweats to sleep in. By the time that I got to my room I looked at my alarm clock and it read 11:00 pm no wonder I was so exhausted. I climbed into bed and slid under my purple comforter but it was to hot, so I kicked them off.

When is it hot in Forks? I thought to myself.

Then there was sickly sweet scent that hit me like a huge crashing wave.

"Well Hello Isabella, I see that you're finally home," a sickly sweet voice said from within the shadows.

"Oh shit!" I said aloud.

* * *

**(:Who do you think the mystery person is? Review and tell me your thoughts:)**

**The Shout outs for my reviewers from last chapter is sadly only jazzandbells a.k.a my beta:( it still made my day though:) But I'm hoping for more :)**

**Thank you all for your support also thank you all that reviewed, favorited, alerted, and etc. You all make me so happy thanks. **

**As always ****review, alert, Favorite, follow me on twitter, and check out my youtube videos :) ( youtube and twitter info on profile)**

**P.s. If you want a shout out review and I guarantee you one :) review=Shout out :) 5 reviews=Update(I'm a review Junky:))  
**

**Thank you and Lots of love "XOXO"**

**-Vampire Lover 6787 or bhgirl6792(Brittany:))**

**Also Thanks jazzandbells :)  
**


	7. Why did this happen?

**Hey I know it's been a while but here is the next Chapter I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Beta:****jazzandbells(You Should all Check out her stories. I bet she'd enjoy that.:))**

**Disclaimer:Don't on anything

* * *

**

**Recap:When I got up stairs I took a quick shower and changed into some old sweats to sleep in. By the time that I got to my room I looked at my alarm clock and it read 11:00 pm no wonder I was so exhausted. I climbed into bed and slid under my purple comforter but it was to hot, so I kicked them off.**

**When is it hot in Forks? I thought to myself.**

**Then there was sickly sweet scent that hit me like a huge crashing wave.**

**"Well Hello Isabella, I see that you're finally home," a sickly sweet voice said from within the shadows.**

**"Oh shit!" I said aloud.

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

I quickly jumped out of bed with something like lightning speed.

I would know that voice anywhere and as it hit me I began to shake uncontrollably.

"Victoria!" I growled out angrily, just as she gracefully walk from out of the orb of darkness that is in my room.

"Yes my Dear Isabella it is me Victoria and you have no idea how very thirsty I am!" She hissed. Her eyes were black as smut, like she hadn't quenched her thirst with another poor humans life in days or maybe weeks. She walked up to me got right in my face and lightly ran her long icy slender finger along my jawline, "Edward left you alone not worrying about you or your weak human life that could end as quickly as me snapping your fragile little neck." she said as she wrapped her hand tightly around my throat. "He just made it way to simple for me." She said as a gust of air came through the open window washing me in her horrible stench making me a shake worse.

What is wrong with me besides me about to be murder by a psychotic vampire?

Also why does she smell so terrible?

_He_ never did.

Just then the grandfather clock downstairs struck midnight and as it did the the full moon shone brightly threw my bedroom window and a wolf howled loudly.

That's when I felt the heat roll down my spine and the ripping of my muscles as I howled in pain.

"Holly shit you're a freaking werewolf!" Victoria squeeled like a pig then ran and jumped out my window.

I was looking at my snow white paws when Charlie ran into my room with a bat with a look of shock on his face.

"Bells is that you?" Someone shocked asked but it wasn't Charlie it was Paul but he wasn't in my room his voice was in my head "Paul?"

"Yeah it's me Bells what happened to you?"

"I think I'm a werewolf, or maybe I'm just going crazy?"

"Bella I think we need to talk to Sam again." Paul stated

"Okay, but again?" I said back confused and scared.

"Bella is that you?" came Jacobs confused voice.

"No Jake, I'm Santa Jake it's me" I said sarcastically.

"Jake go get Sam and tell him to meet me at Bella's house as soon as he can it's an emergency" Paul said quickly

"Kay Paul" and Jacobs thoughts were gone.

"Paul I'm scared" I said frantically.

"I know babe I'll be there any minute now." He calmly replied.

Charlie still stood in front of me shell shocked.

I whimpered and he walk over to me "Bella sweetheart everything's going to be fine" He said whispered and placed his large callused hand on my head in a comforting manner.

An intake of breath came from the door entrance, there stood Paul in nothing but are pair of shorts exposing his lean toned muscles.

He ran to me and asked Charlie if he could leave the room for a second were he could calm me down and get me to change back into human form for his own safety and he did.

"Bells I want you to think of calming thoughts and just relax" I shook my head to let him know I understood.

I close my eyes and I thought of me and Paul curled up on on towel at the beach with me in his arms watching the sunset.

I finally felt my body relax and I knew that I must be in human form again, I open my eyes and I was right there I stood naked right in front of Paul my cheeks were crimson red as were his he turned around and said he would be me downstairs as soon as I was dressed and he was gone.

Embarrassed I grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a black t-shirt and when downstairs to learn why this happen to me, and to maybe blush a lot more.

* * *

** MY SHOUT-OUTS FOR THIS CHAPTER GOES TO:**Pixiesticksugarhigh, irishfaery95, Black Eyed Hawk **(I LOVE REVIEWS!:))**

**Hey who saw eclipse? Did you love it? I did**!

**Thank you all for your support also thank you all that reviewed, favorited, alerted, and etc. You all make me so happy thanks. **

**As always ****review, alert, Favorite, follow me on twitter, and check out my youtube videos :) ( youtube and twitter info on profile)**

**P.s. If you want a shout out, review and I guarantee you one, even anonymous ones :) review=Shout out :) 7 reviews=Chapter 7 (I'm a review Junky:))  
**

**Thank you and Lots of love "XOXO"**

**-Vampire Lover 6787 or bhgirl6792(Brittany:))**

** Also Thanks jazzandbells :)**


End file.
